As components in electronic devices are increasingly miniaturized, it becomes more difficult to accurately align the components to a known reference location. Some components, such as infrared (IR) transceivers, are used to provide communication for robotic devices. It is therefore necessary to position the IR transceiver in a precise location to enable the robotic device to accurately perform its tasks. For example, many types of cartridge storage and handling systems store data storage cartridges in slots at known locations and retrieve desired cartridges to read data from, or write data to, the cartridges. Such data storage and handling systems are often referred to as “autochangers” or “juke box” data storage systems, particularly if they accommodate a large number of individual cartridges.
An autochanger storage system typically includes cartridge storage racks or magazines to provide storage locations for the cartridges. The magazines are commonly arranged so that they form one or more stacks of storage slots. A cartridge read/write device may be located adjacent the cartridge stack, although the read/write device can be positioned at any convenient location. The storage system includes a robotic cartridge access device for accessing the various cartridges, and a positioning device for moving the access device between the storage slots and the read/write device.
When a host computer system issues a request for data contained on a particular cartridge, a control system associated with the access device actuates the positioning system to move the access device adjacent the desired cartridge. The access device then removes the cartridge from the magazine and carries it to the read/write device. The access device inserts the selected cartridge into the read/write device so that the host computer may thereafter read data from, or write data to, the cartridge. After the read/write operation is complete, the access device removes the cartridge from the read/write device and returns it to a specified location in the cartridge storage rack.
In order to retrieve the correct cartridges, insert the cartridges in the read/write devices, and return the cartridges to the correct storage slot, it is necessary to provide the control system with information regarding the position of the access device. In some systems, information regarding the position of the access device is communicated via an IR communication system. The magazines include a visual cue that is recognized by an image processing module on the access device. During calibration, the access device compares the sensed location of the cue to a stored reference location of the cue, and updates the reference location, as required.
An IR communication system typically includes an IR transceiver and a reflecting mirror. The transceiver includes an IR light emitting diode to output light signals, and a detector photodiode to detect incoming light signals. The input/output light signals are reflected at a 90 degree angle by a mirror positioned near the transceiver. It is therefore important to accurately orient the IR transceiver to achieve the 90 degree angle for optimum signal transmission and reception. It is also important to know the location of the IR transceiver to calibrate the location of the access device. It is also desirable to develop an apparatus that can be used to accurately position and align various other types of components in addition to IR transceivers.